1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications. Specifically, communication of an emergency request.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communications networks are becoming ubiquitous. The lines that once differentiated voice networks, data networks and video networks are blurring. In addition, wireless networks and terrestrial networks such as circuit-switched networks and packet-switched networks are often integrated.
Currently there are substantial wireless networks in North America, Europe, Asia and other parts of the world. These wireless networks are often based on communications standards. For example, Second-Generation Wireless Network (2G) standards and Third-Generation Wireless Network (3G) standards are currently being deployed. Some of the more recent standards provide for multimedia traffic such, as voice and data traffic across these networks.
Circuit-switched and packet-switched networks have also advanced to provide more capability and functionality such as multimedia functionality. In addition, standards based protocols such as H.323 and Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) are currently being deployed to integrate multimedia functionality across terrestrial networks, such as packet-switched networks.
Given the need for ubiquitous communications, methods have developed for providing multi-media capability across wireless, packet-switched and circuit-switched networks. In order to properly integrate the networks, the services offered in any aspect of the network must be properly managed in other parts of the network. Some services currently being offered in the circuit-switched and packet-switched network also need to be supported in the multimedia network.
One specific service that is currently offered in wireless networks is an emergency service. The emergency service enables the ability to obtain the location of a wireless end user device and provide that location to the emergency service provider. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for obtaining location information for emergency services within a multimedia network.